Goku vs. Arale! An Off-the-Wall Battle Spells the End of the Earth?
" |TitleImage = |Japanese title = |Rōmaji title = |Series = Dragon Ball Super |Number = 69 |Saga = "Future" Trunks Saga |Manga = |Airdate = December 3, 2016 |Previous = Come Forth, Shenlong! Whose Wish Shall Be Granted!? |Next = Champa's Challenge! This Time We Face Off in Baseball }} Goku vs Arale! The Earth Ends in a Wacky Battle!? is the sixty-ninth episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is December 3, 2016. Summary An announcer announces that Arale Norimaki has arrived to Dragon Ball Super. An opening showing the settings of Dr. Slump plays as Arale and the Gatchans runs and arrives to Senbei Norimaki's house. She catches Mr. Norimaki as he is leaving to West City to attend a world invention conference. Arale says she wants to go with him, but Mr. Norimaki drives off, telling her to house-sit while he is gone. The scene changes to the world invention conference in West City, where an award will be presented to the scientist with the best invention. Goku is working security at the event (Chi-Chi pushes him to work as Mr. Satan presented him the job), and he is shown yawning in front of the door wearing a suit and he has gel in his hair. Bulma is also a nominee, and she is sitting at a table along with Vegeta and Trunks. Vegeta ignores the interviewer who attempts to ask him a question. Bulma and Trunks try to get Vegeta to smile just for the day, but Vegeta exclaims he doesn't care about an award. Outside, Goku rips his suit and his hair falls back into place, so he rips off the suit's sleeves and walks off. The award-presenting ceremony begins, and the winner of the best invention is announced to be Mr. Norimaki for his Reality Machine #2. Mr. Norimaki, eating loads of food at his table, is surprised to hear he won and showcases his invention on the stage. Using the Reality Machine, Mr. Norimaki conjures a girly magazine and Mr. Satan uses it to conjure an action figure of himself, impressed at the invention. Bulma and Trunks are also impressed at the invention. When Mr. Satan is about to hand Mr. Norimaki his medal, a voice yells out that he objects; the voice is turned out to be from Dr. Mashirito. Dr. Mashirito is frustrated that even though he is Mr. Norimaki's rival, he was not invited to the ceremony. Mr. Norimaki points out that he died in the Dr. Slump comic, but Dr. Mashirito points out that he is a Ghost, and that he escaped from Hell upon hearing the news. Dr. Mashirito reveals he brought Arale and the Gatchans with them, having slipped a special chemical in their food while they were house-sitting, explaining the chemical named Playtine-X increases their desire to play by a hundred-fold. Dr. Mashirito tells Arale and the Gatchans to play with the attendees. Mr. Satan, wanting to put his name out there even more, offers to play with Arale, but she playfully but forcefully pushes Mr. Satan into the wall. Arale and the Gatchans then begin playing, causing havoc and destroying the whole building. Mr. Satan tells everyone to evacuate, and asks Vegeta if he can deal with Arale. Vegeta gets up and confronts her, calling her an undisciplined brat, and Arale is excited upon hearing that Vegeta is strong. Arale charges towards Vegeta, who takes a fighting stance. Outside, Goku is in his normal Dogi and is taking a nap, but wakes up when Vegeta is knocked out of the building and crashes right next to him. Vegeta breaks the fourth wall by calling Arale a gag comic character with absurd strength. Goku and Arale spot each other, but they don't seem to recognize each other. Goku is reluctant on hitting Arale to knock her out. Vegeta powers up and lands a full-force hit on Arale, knocking her far away. When Vegeta smirks, Arale knocks him down from behind, having been sent around the globe. Vegeta breaks the fourth wall again by saying that common sense doesn't apply to Arale as she is a gag character. Vegeta points out a UFO, and when Arale turns around, Vegeta kicks her into a statue and her head falls off. The group is surprised to see Arale is still functional and casually puts her head back on. Arale points out that she is a robot, and casually punches the ground, splitting the Earth in half. Arale knocks Vegeta away with her Arale Kick. Arale catches up to Vegeta and uses a Headbutt on him, launching the Saiyan far away. Arale wants to play with Goku now, who recognizes her after watching that headbutt. Arale also recognizes Goku. Excited, Goku compliments Arale's strength and transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue. Arale, excited, fires her N'cha Cannon and Goku counters it with his God Kamehameha, causing an explosion. Arale prepares to fire another N'Cha Cannon, this time with its power x100, and Goku says he's not sure if he can counter it, but he attempts to, charging another God Kamehameha. Mr. Satan is worried that it's the end of the world if Goku can't stop her. Bulma calls Whis, who asks for Beerus to come and deal with Arale. Whis tells her that Beerus has just fallen asleep and that a God like him should not be used like a temp staff. Mr. Norimaki and Trunks are trying to stop Dr. Mashirito, but cannot touch him as he is a Ghost. Mr. Norimaki suggests that they use poo, and conjures some with the Reality Machine #2. Goku and Arale are charging their attacks as Trunks hurls the poo in front of Arale, who begins poking at it with a stick. This is an attempt to buy time as they must come up with something before Arale loses interest in the poop. Bulma comes up with another idea and picks up the video camera showing the conference live around the world. She points it at Reality Machine #2, and tells everyone to imagine the most delicious food they can think of. Everyone around the world watching does so, and when Reality Machine #2 gets everyone's images, he creates a small, brown orb which consists of the food everyone thought of. Beerus immediately wakes up upon sensing this food, and he and Whis crash onto the scene, with Whis commenting he never went that fast before. Beerus picks up the orb as Dr. Mashirito condescendingly talks to him, but he is destroyed with Whis claiming that Beerus can destroy anything, even if it is a ghost. Beerus eats the orb, and is incredibly overjoyed by its taste. Arale calls Beerus a cat and asks him to play, but the insulted Beerus taps his foot and creates a shockwave that knocks everyone back. Beerus prepares to attack Arale with an energy beam, but before he does so, his stomach begins convulsing due to what he ate and he and Whis instantly go back home. Later, the chemical runs out and Arale and the Gatchans calm down. Mr. Norimaki prepares to leave with them and he apologizes to the group for the trouble. Goku and Arale agree to fight again and they say their goodbyes. Trunks asks Bulma if they are forgetting something, and the scene changes to Vegeta hanging off a branch on a clip, claiming he will never fight a gag comic character again. Battles *Vegeta vs. Arale Norimaki *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Arale Norimaki Locations *Earth **Penguin Village **West City *Beerus' planet Inconsistencies * This episode contradicts several years of Dr. Slump continuity. The events of this episode take place 30 years after the ending of the original Dr. Slump series as well as the General Blue Saga but all of the human characters haven't aged. Some characters even have younger appearances than they had at the beginning of Dr. Slump, even though aged versions of the characters have been shown in the sequel "Dr. Slump Returns, But Only For a Little While" as well as future time travel trips that were to years earlier than this episode's setting. Trivia * This is the first time Dr. Mashirito appears in any Dragon Ball anime series after years of only crossing over with the series indirectly through Shonen Jump video games. External Links * Anime News Network Announcement Gallery